User blog:Agoo To Woo/The Run Chapter 1
And So It Begins... Abigail held her sister's hand as they rode the high tech trolley down the road. Rich penguins drove past in their cars. Abby looked into her sister's, Anna, eyes. They both knew they would be seperated that day. Maybe forever. Only time would tell. The trolley brought them up to the edge of town. Where seemingly endless forest began. The only reason the Nexus didn't plow it over to make more buildings was because this is where they held The Run. Usually it was empty. But now it was filled with families and Nexus guards. Abigail looked around at the other pookies. There was a little boy with spikey blonde hair. A girl pookie with pink earmuffs was nervously stepping from side to side. A pookie with short hair was staring at the ground. Abby took a deep breath. Trying to calm herself. A man wearing a black buisness suit stood up straight. "Ahem. You have 5 more minutes to spend with your families. Spend them well. They will be your last." Anna looked at Abby and smiled. "Don't wisten to him. Mwe know woo will make it bwack! Me beweive in woo!" "Tank woo Anna." Then she turned to face her brother. "You don't have to do this. I can step up and take your place. Your to young." "Woo weg is bwoken. Woo would nwever make it. Twust mwe. Me will come back." Finally she turned to her parents. They had terrified looks on their faces. But pride too. They hugged her so hard Abigail thought she would pass out. They whispered the same thing in her ear. "Come back. Do us proud. Do what no other pookie would dare do. Bring down the Nexus." They spoke so confidently Abigail almost believed them. "Ok everyone! Seperate! Seperate! Your five minutes are up. I hope you enjoyed them." then he radioed someone on his earpiece. "Bring in the 'Special Cases'." Two gaurds walked in with a older girl standing between them. She was probaly 6 or 7 years old. Which is older than most pookies get before entering teenhood. She had her brown hair tied up in a ponytail and she was wearing the same Nexus jacket as everyone else. Shadow, the Nexus Leader's daughter, laughed at the girl. "Aww! Look whose parents sent her away into The Run!" she said with no sympathy. "Put a sock in it Shadow!" the girl yelled angrily. Then Abby realized who the brunette was. She hardly recongnized her without her fancy clothes. "Alana Atlas! The daughter of the highest ranking govener!" Alana gave her the cold stern look she got from her father. "What do you want." she spat. "What are woo doing here! The Wun is wonly for webels and dose who cwannot pway!" "And I fall into the rebels catagory." "But. Woo mot a webel. Woo wike the Nexus!" "Just because my stinking father is part of the Nexus doesn't mean I like it. I try to start rebellions with the other rich kids in my boarding school every day!" "Wowie. Mwe never wever knew!" "Yeah well look where it got me. Left for dead in The Run." "Mo! We mot weft for dwead! We will fwinish The Wun and defeat the Nexus!" "And how do you plan on doing that?" "Well me haven't worked out all the details..." Then the guards brought in another prisoner. This one was not as obedient as Alana. She thrashed and squirmed and kicked and swatted and tried to do anything in her power to get the gaurds off her. "WET GWO OF MWE!" she screamed. When they set her down she tried to run away. But the electronic handcuffs that kept her locked to one of gaurds kept her from taking off. "AAAAHHHH!!!" she screamed in anger. The pookie with the earmuffs pressed them tighter against her ears. "Ugh. Will shwe bwe qwuiet! Dwoesn't shwe know we alweady dwoomed! Shweesh!" The boy pookie shot her a look. "Shweesh wooself! Wet's wour pwoblem!" "Mothing." she said airly. "Jwust dat we all gwonna dwie!" "Meh call woo Missy Negative!" "Mwe nwame is Beatrice Pumpkinseed! Mot Missy Negative! But woo can call mwe Woo Highness." "Dat's mot wappening Missy Negative!" A guards voice rang out. "The race will begin soon! So get ready!" the guard with the hand cuffs took out a key card and swiped it through a slot. He pushed the prisoner pookie into the group with the rest of them. Another guard pressed some buttons on a keypad and the gates closed. They were locked out of the city and on their own. I hope you liked the first chapter! All the pookies identies will be revealed in the next chapter! Please rate on a scale of 1 to 10 how good it was. I appreiciate the feedback. P.S. I'll get that character thing done real soon. Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts